


verdant reflections

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Pin ripped the map to Yoyleland, she might as well have told Leafy to go fuck herself.Leafy does just that.





	verdant reflections

Leafy tried to return from Yoyleland, but couldn't get back. Just as she thought. Someone must have tampered with the map. It was probably that Pin bitch. It was always Pin trying to kill her. But it seems that for now, Pin would be satisfied with trapping her.

After turning off an annoying Boombox reading out an ad for the Leafy Detector that caused her so much pain, Leafy ate a handful of yoyleberries, then drifted off to sleep. 

Leafy opened her eyes. She found herself on Dream Island. But how? She didn't know where it was after she bought it. But Leafy decided not to get upset. She would just enjoy the luxuries of the island, without all those dolts that betrayed her. There would be no Pin or Needle or Ice Cube or Golf Ball or Tennis Ball or Coiny... just Leafy, her robot servants...

...and Leafy again?

Leafy couldn't believe what she was seeing. A metal version of her was standing in front of her. "Uh... hello?" asked Leafy.

"I am everything you have held back to be nice. I am you stealing Dream Island. I am you brushing off Bubble's friendship. I am you at your worst. But at the same time, I am you at your most effective," said metal Leafy, brandishing a knife.

"No. You're just me after a few Yoyleberries."

"I am you, and you are me. You will become me completely, and I will be a part of you. But before that happens, let us partake in the ritual." Metal Leafy held the knife up to Leafy's back. Leafy felt the cold metal against her, shivering madly. 

Then, metal Leafy produced a long vine. She used it to tie Leafy's limbs up.

"Hold on, me. What are you doing?!"

"For the ritual to work, you must be restrained in the Vines of Leafy."

"Oh. Are you sure I don't just need yoyleberries to become you?"

Metal Leafy smiled harshly and pulled the vine. She then cast her soft tongue down the area between Leafy's twisted legs, making Leafy quiver with pleasure and shock. 

"Uh... what do I call you? You know, so I can moan it louder." Leafy blushed dark green as she said that.

"Leafy will suffice." Metal Leafy went back to licking Leafy up and down, until her slit revealed itself. She held a knife to Leafy's face and kissed her slit before sending her tongue lashings across it. With every movement from metal Leafy, Leafy moaned softly. "Leafy..." 

Metal Leafy grinned and stuck her tongue inside Leafy. Leafy's legs wrapped around metal Leafy, feeling the cold edges of the leaf pressed against her thighs. Metal Leafy's face moved up and down against Leafy, her tongue gently pressing against Leafy's most sensitive areas. Leafy's flesh pulsed and clenched as she got closer to her peak.

Just as she was about to release, metal Leafy pulled away.

"You're not going to get off that easy without me!" Metal Leafy stroked herself until a massive, metallic tentacle, about as long as Leafy's body was tall, emerged. 

The thought of having that inside her caused Leafy to extend her own tentacle, perfectly matching metal Leafy's in all but color. She had always felt a certain pride in her endowment, and when facing it for herself was even more turned on, if a bit unsure about tearing. The metallic one was already throbbing and twisting. The green one slowly reached out and prodded it with its own tip, but lurched back upon feeling the cold metal coating it.

"What's the matter, me?" asked metal Leafy. "Can't handle yourself?"

Leafy shook her head and insistently rubbed her tenta on its counterpart. Metal Leafy rubbed back while grinning. She held her signature knife against the base of Leafy's tenta, then pulled it away. They pressed together, enjoying the feeling of slick leafy skin against metal. 

Then, metal Leafy set Leafy on the ground, straddled her body, and unceremoniously shoved her tip inside Leafy.

"Ah! Leafy... this is great!" shouted Leafy.

Metal Leafy smiled and slid in a bit more. She felt Leafy's walls spreading as she continued her insertion. Leafy gripped metal Leafy's tentacle with her insides as she felt the cool, slimy metal working its way in. Metal Leafy unleashed a wide grin that reached the edges of her body, then plunged in farther until she saw Leafy's surface being stretched out from having that inside her. But Leafy still slammed herself against her alternate version, making her stretch Leafy more until she was hilt-deep in Leafy.

Leafy slowly rubbed her body, thinking metal Leafy might just burst right through where she stretched her out.

Metal Leafy then gripped Leafy's wrists and started thrusting hard into her. She moved in a quick, pointed fashion, simply pushing inside Leafy again and again. Leafy moaned her own name as the thrusts continued. Metal Leafy's tip moved itself around, rubbing against Leafy's rearranged insides until it reached a spot that turned Leafy into a wobbling, shouting mess. She kept thrusting there as Leafy shook with desire, her slit splayed around a metallic girth. 

Then, metal Leafy almost pulled out.

Leafy was left unfinished again, desperately trying to push herself against metal Leafy to satisfy herself. Metal Leafy clenched one of her dark hands around the base of her cock, then started rubbing it wildly. Leafy could see it throbbing, but the only thing she could feel of it was the thin tip.

Then, metal Leafy thrust all the way in again. Leafy enjoyed how her throbbing felt while she was on the receiving end. Metal Leafy focused on the spot where Leafy was most sensitive until Leafy finally lost it.

"LEAFY~!!!!" she wailed, releasing a green-tinged torrent upon metal Leafy's body. Her slit was wetter than the Goiky Canal.

Metal Leafy soon followed suit, filling Leafy with her heated load. As she did, metal Leafy faded out. Leafy could still feel her inside her as she did, though. She looked in the Dream Island pool and realized that she was now metal.

Leafy awoke in Yoyleland. Metal Leafy wasn't real, of course. That was just a dream, albeit a really hot one.

But she saw a pile of knives laying next to her.

The work of metal Leafy?


End file.
